Beyond Boundaries
by starlit888
Summary: Meleth, a spirited elf from Middle Earth, joins the council meting on behalf of her people. She joins the fellowship and aids them on their journey. On this trip she reunites with her good friend, quarrel with a new annoyance, play with hobbits and even take interest in a fellow elf. 10th walker. Some parts are like the movie, some like the book.
1. Arrival to Rivendell

AN: So this is chapter one. It is just the set up for the story so trust me, chapter 2 is far more interesting! First is the prologue which looks into the future and then Chapter one, which is there for the sole purpose of setting up the story so you know how the characters interact. We meet our favourite blonde haired elf in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings.

Prologue

Meleth has never before felt so many emotions. For one she was frightened, not for herself, but for those who were around her. They were her friends, her allies and even now her family. She was afraid that they would die, she was afraid she would lose them, she was afraid it would be her fault. They were walking right into a death trap, a suicide mission. Soon she would be dead, but surprisingly she wasn't afraid of death. She was almost willingly walking into death, it had to be better than watching her friends die. Better than watching _him_ die. Meleth felt guilty about all of the things she had said to him, but now was no time for guilt.

And so it began, the suicide mission. Her suicide mission. Her death. She slashed and stabbed her way through the sea of enemies upon them. She kept on fighting like a true warrior, just defending Middle Earth and forgetting about how quick and almost unnoticed death would hit her. _Slash_, for Aragorn, _slash_, for Frodo, _slash_, for Gandalf, _slash,_ for _him. _For Legolas.

She was so caught up in the moment when she almost didn't notice herself being dragged away. Four Orcs had seized her arms and started to pull her away from the fighting. She was confused, so confused she wasn't even struggling. Until it hit her. They knew that she knew more than she should. Somehow they had been sent to get her and torture her for answers. No. She would not let them take her, she refused to be tortured into revealing information. Her eyes searched the crowd for anyone. She tried to find just even one pair of eyes staring back at her willing to help. She wasn't expecting to lock eyes with the blue ones she had grown so familiar with. He stared at her for only a moment worry and anger in his eyes. He started sprinting at top speed towards her. He wasn't going to be fast enough, she knew it. She decided to go to her last resort.

_Shoot me. _She mouthed towards Legolas. She looked to the left side of her chest, where her heart should be, and back up at him. He shook his head furiously but she yelled this time. "_Pe-channas! _Shoot!" [Idiot] Legolas held up his bow with a shaking arm and drew his arm back.

"Goheno nin Meleth." [forgive me] Whether he was sorry about shooting at her or about everything else, she did not have time to ask, for the arrow was flying at such a speed towards her heart.

Chapter 1: Arrival to Rivendell

Meleth inhaled deeply as the sweet smell of the surrounding plants hit her. The scent was familiar, she recognized it almost instantly. It was a native plant to the area of Rivendell. She could not deny that she was happy her somewhat long journey was drawing to a close. Although elves did not tire as easily as other creatures, such as men or dwarves, her horse was surely exhausted from the trip, and there was no use hiding that she longed for a warm meal and a proper bed. Since she set off from her home, she had only eaten bread and slept on the cold floor of many forests or large boulders. She had, however, enjoyed the peace of lying on the cold floor of nature. Meleth enjoyed feeling so connected with nature while gazing at the stars; She felt like she belonged, she was at home if you will. Life was simpler on journeys. You rest only when you must, you move only when you must, and if you wish for it, you can act as foolish as you want. And Meleth certainly enjoyed acting free and foolish, but many did not, and this troubled her. So taking a break from her home to go on a journey was pleasant, though her travels brought her to Rivendell on much less pleasant circumstances.

Just then she heard footsteps. She quietly eased her horse to a stop. She doubted it was anything dangerous, but still, as of late evil was showing up in the most unlikely places. Meleth dismounted her horse and moved to crouch behind a bush. She noticed four pairs of feet. Three of the pairs were quite small and seemed very ungraceful. Strange beings these were, she could not figure out what sort of creatures were on the road. She notched and arrow in her bow, that was on her back seconds ago, and waited for the creatures to come close enough.

"Yes Pippin, he will be fine. Arwen is-wait." a male voice shushed what seemed to be a group. "I sense something." with this, Meleth jumped onto the road. Her arrow was pointed of the neck of a man who was pointing a sword at her. They held this for a moment until both faces relaxed and they lowered their weapons.

"Aragorn!" Meleth rushed forward to embrace the man.

"Meleth, old friend! A far too long time has passed since we last met." Aragorn exclaimed releasing Meleth.

"Yes my dear ranger. It has been over 30 years."

"May I say you haven't changed at all." Meleth smiled at her friend.

"Neither have you, strange for a man of your age don't you think old man." she joked. Aragorn chuckled loudly.

"Meleth you and I know very well that I am not the old one. You are of 1040 years, am I correct?"

Meleth laughed as she said, "Ah yes, but I am a mere child in the eyes of the elves. " She glanced behind Aragorn, and only then did she remember of the three other creatures. She looked down at the three young men, who she would have mistaken for children if it had not been for their slight beards and mature clothing. "Oh, Hobbits! You have in your company hobbits!" she cried excitedly. "Oh my. I do not meet hobbits often so this is a huge pleasure of mine!" Aragorn chuckled at his friend. "Oh goodness, where are my manners? Hello, my name is Meleth. What are yours?"

"My name is Merry, that is Pippin, and that is Sam over there." One piped up.

"Well hello Merry, Pippin and Sam . It is very nice to meet you all."

The one named Pippin walked for ward and gave a little bow. "The pleasure is all ours my lady."

"Are you an elf." Merry pointed to my ears.

"Why yes I am. Although on some mornings, after I stay up late to stargaze, my uncle tells me I resemble a goblin more than I do an elf!"

They all laughed but Sam's laugh was much duller. In fact Meleth noticed that all four creatures seemed saddened.

"Something troubles you all. What concerns you?" she touched the should of Sam.

Aragorn and the hobbits told the story of what happened to Frodo and of their journey. They explained how Frodo was their ring barer, Gandalf's instructions and the most recent, when Arwen rode off with Frodo.

"I was curious where the ring barer Gandalf mentioned was." Meleth sighed. She looked up at the sky, and judging by the position of the sun it was still well before mid-day. "I am sure you must be exhausted from your long trip. I offer the hobbits my horse to rest on, as I will join you on foot for the last hour if the trip."

"Oh thank you!" Sam's eyes lit up.

Meleth and Aragorn lifted all three hobbits onto the horse, and soon the group was on their way.

Pippin yawned as he leaned forward resting his head on the horse. "Meleth, you are the kindest, most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." Meleth chuckled as she patted the tired hobbit on the head.

"Then I am led to believe you have not yet laid eyes on Lady Galadriel or even on Lady Arwen. And I doubt you would say such words if you weren't so close to sleep as you are now." Meleth lightly chuckled and gave a soft smile. She changed her attention to Aragorn. "So how is Lady Arwen. Last Time I was in Rivendell you two were constantly together."

"Not much has changed of that. Though I am distressed becaused Lord Elrond will not allow us to marry until I take the throne of Gondor. But you very well know that as of now I am need as a ranger out in the world." Aragorn rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, evil stirs in far too many places." and the elf and the man continued like this all the way down the road, until they arrived at Rivendell. Meleth helped the hobbits off of her horse, and handed her horse to be taken to the stable.

"I will find you later old friend. We must continue catching up." Aragorn nodded in reply as Meleth rushed to find Lord Elrond. She found him standing in a room that had what was surely the greatest view in Rivendell. The lush trees stood out beside the equally great waterfalls and springs. Every structure mist have looked its best from the room. Meleth walked up to Elrond. "My lord, I come to inform you of my presence in Rivendell." Elrond turned around to face her.

"Ah, what a lovely, lovely surprise it is to have you here my sweet child. I assume you are here to take the place of your uncle. Tell me why Lord Argalad is unable to attend, and why connot his son Arthon take his place?" Elrond showed a look of concern.

"Lord Argalad has fallen quite ill of grief and stomach sickness, as my poor cousin Arthon has fallen. He was presumed to have been fighting orcs." Lord Elrond looked sad, but not surprised.

"I foresaw your uncle grieving, but for what reason, I was unaware. Bless the young elf's soul." Elrond touched his heart.

"Thank you my lord. There is one issue I would like to address. I know some may not welcome my presence in the meetings, most men, dwarves and a some elves are not as accepting towards females in such positions." Elrond smiled and lightly touched Meleth's shoulder.

"I welcome you here, therefore all should. Do not worry of others."

"I do not wish to anger or distract anyone before the meeting, so not to change their decisions. At the meeting I will wear a cloak that covers my head." Meleth carefully chose her words.

"Whatever pleases you." Elrond guided Meleth into a path outside of the room. "Enjoy your stay here in Rivendell. You have arrived two days earlier than expected so you may enjoy a few days of rest."

"Thank you very much." Meleth walked down the path until it stopped and turned into a stone staircase. Rushing up the staircase was a happy Arwen.

"Hello Meleth." Arwen, as usual, looked very pretty. Elves in general were beautiful creatures, but Arwen surpassed many. Most say it because she resembles the fair Lady Galdriel, her grandmother. Meleth couldn't help but feel slightly envious.l

"Arwen, it's nice to see you again. Last time I was here in Rivendell you and I had hardly anytime to talk." Arwen smiled as she led Meleth to her room.

"That is true. And the time before that I was in Lorien. I hope that on this visit you and I will become good friends, as I know you and Aragorn are." Meleth smiled knowingly at Arwen. The Arwen and Aragorn were strong lovers, and it was certainly no secret. "And I long for another female friend as most of the elves around here are male!" The two elves chuckled. When they reached the room both elves said their farewells.

Meleth entered the room to find it much grander than expected. Though she did not have much time to bask in the beauty in the room as she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

When she awoke it was just starting to be light out. She decided to go to the training grounds to shoot some arrows. As she was walking there she had a strange moment of foresight. As elves often do when something important in their life soon approaches. She saw a vision of herself and another blonde elf shooting arrows together laughing. She was very confused, but decided to think nothing of the vision. She was often one to imagine things...


	2. Meeting the Blonde Elf

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings.

AN: I couldn't help but post the second chapter today!So in this chapter I've decided to develop her character more. Now that she is more comfortable with her surroundings, with Lady Arwen, and even now rekindling her friendship with Aragorn her true personality is out. I'm very excited about this story. Also for you Harry Potter fans, 'In Your Dreams Weasley' (my george and hermione fic) is close to being back! I have almost completed chapter seven! Yay! Also the first to tell me what Meleth, Legolas, Bainor and Argalad mean gets to choose the colour of Meleth's eyes. (Blue, or grey. I know not a huge option) Read, Review and Follow!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Blonde Elf

Meleth drew her arrow back. With a large exhale she let the arrow fly forwards and lodge itself into the exact centre of her target.

"My dear friend, that was magnificent!" Aragorn walked towards the elf. Meleth smiled graciously and turned her attention back to her target.

"Thank you Aragorn. Back in Harlond they said the reason for my good aim is for my unruly stubbornness," she let an arrow go, "fiery temper when provoked," she let another go, "and my far too high expectations!" she frustratingly let two more go. The five arrows formed the points of a star.

Aragorn chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be that as it may you are still one of the best fighters I have ever met." Meleth smiled shyly and retrieved her arrows.

"I apologize for my outburst. There are a few people back home who do not accept me as royal blood very well. I am far too unladylike and improper, they say."

"You are very sensitive about prejudices against your gender aren't you?"

"If it hadn't been for the judging against my mother, she never would have taken her life, and my father wouldn't have left. Usually there is not much against females among elves, but from where I come from the males are less accepting."

"Do not worry of what others think. Those who are important will not think badly of you, and that is what matters. I think you are a great archer."

"Oh Aragorn you are far too kind to me."

"How do you not see how much talent you have? You are 1040 years of age dear elf! Yet you are far better at archery and sword combat than most older than you. You have a most spectacular talent." Meleth waved him off and continued shooting arrows. "There are few people that match your skill! I know only one who is as good of an archer. And he also is stubborn. You and he would make good friends."

Meleth laughed and retrieved her arrows once more. "Two stubborn people in a room together, how come that doesn't sound as good in my head as it does in yours?" Meleth and Aragorn started towards the dining area they were to eat the morning meal in.

"You may have a point there."

"Aragorn it is truly great seeing you again."

"As it is to see you friend."

"We must continue to maintain our friendship, I do not wish for us to drift apart again, do you understand old man?" Meleth looked at her friend.

"I don't think I understand, you may have to speak up. It gets hard to hear with these old, aging ears of mine." Aragorn teased. Meleth bubbled with laughter for the rest of the walk. "The amount you laugh never ceases to amuse, yet confuse me." Aragorn shook his head in mock disapproval.

Shortly after their meal Arwen proposed to spend much sometime with Meleth. Meleth and Arwen sat in a gazebo like structure, but much taller and with several stairs leading up to it. They chatted for a while about nothing, and everything. They had a perfect view of the entrance so they watched as two more members of the council arrived. Arwen laughed as she listened to all of the amusing stories Meleth told.

"And then I brought back the spear, with the Orcs eye on it, and I gave it back to him!" Arwen laughed musically.

"What a horrible man! I have never heard of such a rude elf!"

"Neither had I until this one so graciously took it upon himself to tell me I wasn't brave or strong enough."

"Oh you have such amusing stories. I can't believe you actually did that!" Arwen and Meleth were having a marvellous time.

"Well, when someone challenges me I can't help but prove myself." Arwen laughed again.

"You sound like my brothers." Meleth smiled.

"I hope that is a compliment my Lady!"

"Of course it is. I hold my brothers in the highest respect. Although sometimes it becomes hard when they are always making trouble." Meleth smiled in reply. She had never had such good of a friend that was female. Meleth felt like she had been best of friends with Arwen for more than just a few hours. Arwen gazed into the distance and changed the topic.

"Do you have anyone you wish to marry. Anyone close to your heart like Aragorn is to mine?"

"No, I am afraid not. I have had a fair amount of proposals, but most do not think me ladylike and to be truthful, I have not yet met one suited for me."

"I am sure you will find someone soon. You are much too pretty not to be loved."

"Oh goodness dear Arwen have you not stared at your reflection before? Your beauty is beyond mine!" Meleth felt insecure of her own looks compared to Arwen.

"You think too lowly of yourself Meleth. Trust me, you are pretty." Aragorn just then ran up the steps to join them.

"My lady," he kissed Arwen's hand. "may I steal away my friend, there is someone I wish her to meet." he smiled lovingly at Arwen and the looked to Meleth.

"Of course, but only as long as you call her our friend. She is my friend now too, and I don't want you always stealing her away." Arwen laughed softly and then gestured for Meleth and Aragorn to leave.

"I see you and Arwen have become good friends."

"We have indeed, and this pleases me very much. Now who is this you want me to meet?"

"Ah yes that. Remember the stubborn archer I spoke of?"

"Yes I do. Wait, oh no-do you intend to introduce me to the stubborn archer?"

"Yes, he is here for the meeting that is to take place two days from now. He was supposed to come tomorrow but he to came early as well. I saw his horse enter Rivendell. I think you two will get along greatly."

"Must we meet him?"

"What do you have against meeting new people?"

"Nothing really, but you know how I am with first impressions. I never give off great first impressions, which I why many don't wish to get to know me!" Meleth sighed.

"Well I wanted to get to know you, and so did Arwen." Aragorn stated.

"Do you not remember how we first met?" Aragorn chuckled at Meleth, he did indeed remember. "I shot you in the arm."

"Okay, but I've introduced you to people before, remember Bainor?"

"Yes, Arwen and I were just discussing him. I pushed him in a lake, along with a few other things. But in my defence he told me I dressed far too much like a man, and that I wasn't strong enough to fight. Also you were hoping the introduction would lead to us falling in love. I can't say that I didn't enjoy pushing him in."

"Anyway, I hope you do not push my friend in a lake or anything of that sort." Aragorn teased.

"Haha," Meleth mocked sarcastically, "don't worry I will stay away from lakes." They finally neared a blonde haired elf dismounting a horse. He took notice of Aragorn and rushed near. "But I may have to bring him the eye of an orc shoved onto a spear." Meleth added. She whispered as he drew nearer. "I hear that every elf wants one."

"Aragorn!" The elf and Aragorn embraced. "How are you old man?" Legolas smiled at Aragorn. She was lightly annoyed that he used the same nickname that she did. She studied him. He had a beautiful face, long blonde hair, nice eyes and was quite tall, even for an elf. Like when she was near Arwen, his good looks made her envious. She did admit he was one of the most handsome elves she had seen, which undoubtedly meant he had a bad personality.

"I am holding up quite well, especially since I am back here with Arwen and old friend of mine. I'd like to introduce you to one of my closest friends." Meleth sighed as she realized she would have to introduce herself. She tried to think of some witty way of introducing herself but nothing came to mind. She glanced around for inspiration, and she soon found out that nothing was very inspiring. She glanced beside her and notice a small river. She chuckled inwardly. Well she never said anything about not throwing men into rivers...

She looked back at the blonde elf to find him staring at her expectingly, as was Aragorn. She realized that she hadn't spoken and that there had been an awkward silence for some time. Aragorn chuckled at Meleth softly.

"Does your friend speak? Is she mute?" the blonde elf studied Meleth. This was probably not the time to joke around, but she could not help it. She could not think of anything else to say.

"I will throw you in that river!" Meleth exclaimed loudly. Aragorn looked shocked but then bursted into laughter. She must have sounded crazy but it was worth it to see the blonde elf's and Aragorn's expressions. Soon she could not keep up the acting and she was laughing as well. The two had tears in their eyes as they held onto each other for support. After a minute of laughing and the other elf staring at them, the laughter died down and Meleth and Aragorn wiped heir eyes.

"Oh, you never cease to amuse me. Never dear friend." Aragorn patted Meleth on the back.

"You two should have seen your faces!" Meleth giggled. She looked at the other elf and studied his expression. He seemed confused, slightly annoyed and even curious. "I'm sorry I am terrible with introductions. Last time Aragorn introduced me to an elf I pushed him in a lake, stole his weapons and brought him back several Orc body parts. Not to mention the Orc foot I left in his bag." Meleth enjoyed making this elf uncomfortable. She stepped forward and stuck out her right hand. "I am Meleth Faelandaerl of Harlond. Niece and adopted daughter of Lord Argalad."

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. Son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"Good to meet you my Lord. I know your father. I often correspond with him when my Uncle has messages to your people. In fact, I saw him not even two months ago."

Legolas smiled, "Yes, I have indeed heard of you. My father spoke very highly of you, he wished you to visit more often.

"Hmm...Well that surprises me greatly. Last visit I got in an argument with another man during a meal; It was about alliances with men." Meleth folded her hands together awkwardly. "Unfortunately two or three plates were broken." Aragorn gave a short, loud laugh.

"Ah, well he admired your spirit." The blonde elf continued on. "What is the nature of your visit here my Lady?" Meleth considered her options. Was it safe to tell him she was part of the meeting? She decided not to.

"Well actually she is here-" Aragorn started.

"-here for a purely recreational visit...Purely for enjoyment purposes...I just really enjoy the scenery and...I am here to spend time with Aragorn." she shot Aragorn a look. She hoped that he knew it meant 'I don't want him to know'. "Well, I have a prior engagement to attend. Good day." Meleth lied and began walking away.

"And what would that engagement be?" Aragorn could see right through her.

"Oh you know. I have to go talk to that person about those things..." she walked away quickly.

Legolas and Aragorn just stood watching her retreating back. "She is an interesting character." Legolas was immensely curious about the elf he had just met. He had never met such an elf, he was sure he wouldn't meet another like her.

"I like to call her a high-spirited woman. A boundary pusher, if you will." Aragorn chuckled, as did Legolas.


	3. Until We Meet Again

AN: I know the council meeting is slightly different. I changed it to make it shorter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much or more than the ones before. More interactions between legolas and meleth, yay! Virtual hugs to all who follow, favourite or review! BTW check out my other story, _In Your Dreams Weasley_, my HP fic! I'll be updating that one soon! "Until we meet again"

Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again

"I forgot of all the good times we had." Aragorn smiled as he and Meleth sat against a tree in one of Rivendell's lush gardens.

"Yes after we first met we spent much time together on the road." Meleth remembered the half of a year spent with the ranger. She journeyed with him when she needed a break from her people. "Do you remember that time when we chased after what we thought were horrible beasts? We went after them for a long, long time when suddenly you fell over laughing."

"Ah yes, they turned out to be ponies, simply indistinguishable because of the dark of the forest. Or do you remember that time I slipped on my own cloak that I threw down when I was angry?"

"Oh yes! You could no longer be angry at me for you were laughing too greatly." Meleth laughed, but then gave a troubled look to her friend. "You have changed much since those days. You have not aged much in your physical appearance, but your mind has changed. I can see something troubles you; your mind has matured much."

"It is true I have endured much since we last met. I am not able to act as carefree." the two friends sat in silence for a while gazing at the stars above. Meleth heard quiet footsteps and turned her head to see Legolas approach. It had been a day since she had met him and she had not seen him since.

She turned to Aragorn and whispered, "The blonde archer approaches."

Aragorn chuckled, "Is this the nickname you give your fellow elf?"

"What is this about nicknames?" Legolas asked. He sat down beside Meleth and gave her a curious look.

"Oh nothing." Meleth shrugged it off casually. Aragorn's eyes immediately shot towards the forest. Meleth followed his gaze and noticed Arwen off in the distance. "Aragorn," he looked at her, "go." He nodded appreciatively and ran off in that direction.

Meleth then turned to speak with the blonde one. She chuckled inwardly as she called him 'the blonde one in her head'. "So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"The same as you," he gave a soft smile. "I do not need sleep tonight since I slept well in the woods, on my way here."

"Yes, I rested well last night as well." Meleth gazed up at the stars. "Though I am slightly tired, but I longed to rest with the stars."

Legolas looked up at sky and sat there in comfortable silence with her. "Promise not to throw me into any lakes tonight?" he joked.

"That was a joke! I was just jesting. I longed to see the looks on your faces!" Legolas laughed with her. "I apologize for acting so strange before. Sometimes I just become so crazy! And then sometimes I become so wise. I even surprise myself often!"

"There's no need to apologize my lady, as no harm was done."

"I propose we should start over. Pretend we are meeting again."

"Alright. Hello my lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf. Son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood."

"Nice to meet you my Prince. I am Meleth Faelandaerl. Adopted daughter and niece of Lord Argalad."

"My lady there is no need to address me by Prince."

"Then there no need to call me lady. Meleth is much friendlier don't you think?"

"That is agreed." the elves shared a smile and then gazed upwards once more. Meleth noticed something moving far ahead.

"Oh really? Must they do that right now?" Meleth shouted to herself.

"What is it?"

"Look at Aragorn and Arwen. Their getting very passionate." Meleth covered Legolas's eyes and laughed as he swatted away her hands.

"I do not need your hands blocking my vision!"

"I think we should leave before it gets too intense."

"Hmm... Yes, that is agreed." Legolas stood up and gave her a hand. She got up by herself, purposely not taking his hand, and led him out of the gardens.

"Well I think I will end up retiring to my room." Meleth stopped walking once they were out of the area.

"Then I will walk you to your room." Legolas and Meleth strolled the rest of the way together. "Aragorn told me that you are quite good with a bow and arrow. Yes he said he knew of this first hand. He informed me of how you shot him in the arm once." Meleth laughed.

"That was a large misunderstanding. But because of that incident he and I are great friends now, so I believe it was a good thing." Legolas laughed with her.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Aragorn mentioned that we would be good friends because we share many traits. It's too bad my visit is short, I am here for a meeting and then I am planning to leave."

"Yes my visit is very brief as well." they paused when they reached her room. "Well perhaps one day our paths will cross again and we may have the chance to be friends. Until we meet again."

"Until then. Hopefully you will not shoot an arrow at me if we meet again." Legolas smiled and walked away.

Meleth smiled at his joke and entered her room. She didn't bother changing out of her clothing, she hardly ever did bother. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Soon she was asleep.

Meleth travelled cautiously through the halls. She had the hood of her cloak up and therefore her peripherals were slightly cut off, something that elves relied on. She had just come back from visiting Frodo, she decided to show him her trust as he too would be at the meeting. Frodo was an unusually strong Hobbit, that she admired about him. The ring was certainly taking a toll on him, as it would with anyone else, by there was no doubt in her mind that Frodo was very capable. Hopefully he would not be needed further and could return to the Shire.

She saw Gandalf walking slightly in front of her so she decided to approach. She had not seen Gandalf yet in Rivendell.

The wizard addressed Meleth just as she barely joined him. "How are you Meleth?" the old wizard grinned.

"You recognized me?"

"Not completely. I took a guess, I saw the cloak and assumed you would be under one. I also noticed your hair peeking out of it. Not many elves have that colour hair in Rivendell." Meleth embraced Gandalf and they continued down to the meeting.

"It's nice to see you again dearest wizard."

"Same with you elf." They finally reached the place of meeting and there some men, dwarves and elves were already present, talking amongst themselves. She noticed Legolas and Aragorn talking, sitting in chairs next to each other. She took a seat beside Aragorn and tugged her hood to cover more of her face.

"Fancy seeing you here old man." she muttered quietly, to let him know of her presence and partly because she wanted to use his nickname. She could see Aragorn pause for a moment, perhaps in slight shock, and then continue on with what he was saying to Legolas. She chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I was wondering how you would present yourself here." Aragorn finally turned her way and spoke quietly. "Are your dramatics necessary? I think you are trying to create a solution to a non-existent problem."

"No, I don't believe I am. You very well know that men and dwarves aren't as accepting to females."

"Just take off your hood. It is unnecessary."

"It is very necessary, I can assure you. Just let me keep it on." More and more creatures of all sorts gathered around. Finally everyone took their seats and Lord Elrond began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He motioned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." Frodo slowly walked forward, placing the ring down. He returned to his seat quickly with a great expression of relief. Meleth felt very bad for the burden he had to bear.

Everyone immediately reacted. A few looked as if they were being drawn out of their seats, closer and closer, towards the ring. Some looked in distress or in pain, and the rest looked disgusted by it. Some seemed to be reacting all three ways. If it weren't for her hood Meleth was sure she would look disgusted and in pain. She tried to soothe her pounding head with elvish healing words she had heard healers speak many times. _Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen__. __Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen. Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen._

"So it is true." Everyone broke out of whatever trance they were held in to stare at the man who spoke. He stood up and spoke again, his arrogance so visible that one Meleth was sure she could smell it rolling off of him. "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Let us use it against him!" Meleth longed to stand up and tell him of his arrogance but Aragorn beat her to it. It was a good thing too, because if she were to speak her identity would be revealed.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." he gestured around to the group. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone."

The man looked offended that Aragorn spoke against him. "And what would a ranger know of this?"

Legolas stood up angrily. "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The man opened is mouth several times before speaking. "Aragorn? Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas stated, almost proudly. Aragorn calmly asked Legolas to sit.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." the man turned around to face the members of the council as he said this. He then decided to take his seat once more.

Elrond spoke again, his authority quieting the crowd. "Aragorn is correct. We have but one choice. We must destroy the ring."

A scruffy looking dwarf jumped out of his seat, brandishing his axe in a wavy-like way. "What are we waiting for?" the dwarf slammed his axe down on the ring. Unfortunately this had quite the opposite effect of its intention. With a loud sound the axe shattered into several peices.

Elrond picked up one of the many shards that came from the axe, and examined it for a moment. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond looked around and skimmed over everyone's faces. "One of you must do it." A long, awkward pause followed these words. Meleth was surprised no one volunteered. She herself had been waiting a very long time for something exciting like this to come up. She was almost tugging her hood off when she suddenly thought against it. The wiser part of her brain told her to not be compulsive and that the outcome would be better if she waited.

The arrogant man stood up again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up as well. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

The same dwarf who had tried to destroy the ring stood up like the others. "And I suppose you think your the one to do this." The dwarf spoke with the same power in his voice as the others, yet his height was less than half theirs, standing. Meleth chuckled softly. Though she knew the situation was not a humorous one she couldn't help but laugh. Legolas heard her, with his very sensitive ears, and gave a curious glance in her direction. Meleth shifted farther back on her seat hoping the shadow of her hood would conceal her features. The dwarf spoke again, "I will be dead before I see the rings in the hands of an elf!"

Chaos followed this statement. Everyone was out of their seats arguing, even Lord Elrond. Gandalf was joining in the chaos by trying to calm all. Meleth jumped right out of her seat, and being offended greatly by the dwarf's comments she almost joined in the argument. That is until she noticed slow movement to her right. She turned to see Frodo rising from his chair staring at the ring with a determined look in his face. Meleth walked over to Aragorn and Gandalf and whispered, "The hobbit has something to share." They stopped arguing as soon as they heard this.

And as if on cue, "I will take it. I will take it!" Frodo walked further forward. Everyone quieted down immediately. Meleth was impressed by his courage, she was smiling widely from beneath her hood. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf stepped forward stating that he would help Frodo. Before Meleth knew it many people had already joined the cause. First Aragorn, then Legolas, the dwarf, the arrogant man. Then even the hobbits ran in from behind bushes. This did not shock Meleth of course. She knew how loyal hobbits were.

She was itching to join the group. She took a deep breath, and slowly pushed down her hood. "Frodo your strength and courage impresses me greatly." she knelt, "You have my service, until death or until it is over. Whichever comes first." Meleth smiled at Frodo, and he in response gave a weak one back. She stood up and looked around, most of the members looked surprised she was present, Aragorn just smiled. The arrogant man looked angry as he muttered to himself, "...a female?...this cannot be true..." She knew she didn't like this man.

"Judge me not by my gender, but by my actions." an awkward silence followed.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat to break the silence. "Ten companions... So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great!... So where are we going?" Meleth laughed at Pippin's comment.

Everyone was leaving the place of meeting. Some were leaving to go home straight away, others were returning to their rooms, planning to depart in a few hours, the rest were the fellowship, making arrangements for the journey.

"I never doubted that you would join, not even for a second." Aragorn walked beside Meleth as they made their way to the dining area. "You thirst far too much for adventure."

"Yes you are quite correct I do thirst very much for adventure."

"Which in my opinion can be a good or bad thing." Legolas joined the conversation, walking beside Aragorn now.

"Hello Legolas. We meet again." Meleth chuckled, she hadn't thought much of their 'exchange of farewells' wishes yesterday.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "I had been wondering who the mysterious creature in the cloak was."

"Well I am glad that two of my good friends have finally met." Aragorn put his arms around both elves.

"You know I'm starting to notice a pattern here old man." Meleth said to the ranger.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well, your lover is an elf, you have two close friends that are elves, you are on friendly terms with many royal elves, you visit Rivendell often, and you have a spot in an elf's council. If I didn't know any better I would be forced to believe you are abusing your good relations with elves."

"A very wise thought, Meleth. You are taking advantage of our hospitality." Legolas cried in fake emotion.

"It seems to be that I have chosen the two strangest elves to be friends with." Though neither elf could see it yet, this was the beginning to a long lasting relationship.

AN: I hope you liked it. This story just gets more and more fun to write. Just to let you know I will be writing in the real timeframe, aka long wait in Rivendell, a long journey to Moria etc... It will be as short as possible but I not going to make a journey that lasted several months seem like it lasted a week (like in the movies).


End file.
